Talk:After Colony
After Colony becomes Mars Century With the advent of Frozen Teardrop, the After Colony timeline has entered a new calendar era, MC, or Mars Century (confirmed in Chapter 5, it seems it became MC in about AC 200-ish). To my knowledge, a Gundam series timeline/'verse has never changed to a new calendar designation in the same timeline before, and thus there's no precedent here for how entries in that timeline should be categorized here (if I'm wrong, please correct me!). I'd just add all the new MC characters/stuff to the AC categories anyway (I have already for the few I made pages for before the official calendar change), but then it wouldn't technically be correct. Does anyone have any ideas in how this should be handled? Thanks! Kit-chan 19:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how to handle this either, though I want to help. For me I wouldn't mind having another Category. Just put some indication that it's a continuation of After Colony timeline. If you're worried about the space (that Mars Century would only have handful of characters, etc.) they'll grow over time. --Bronx01 20:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. Luckily, it seems that while a lot of characters are going to need the additional Mars Century category tagged to them alongside the AC category, mobile suits and the like are going to be totally fresh additions. The nations/factions might also need to be double-tagged, at least for things like Preventer and the ESUN. I have no idea what all adding a new timeline entails (all the new categories and stuff that need to be added) I'd sure appreciate the hand in it! I can at least help explain what new information is needed, if not set up the template/category stuff. Kit-chan 20:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I already started the Category page. Add more info into it if you can. I'll see what I can do with the template and Category for characters. :Looks good so far, thanks! I've been putting stuff into the AC templates/pages for the past few months but I'll just cut/paste them into the MC ones when they're all set up. The other thing to decide is if characters/stuff should be put into both categories or just one. Maybe linking a basic Mars Century template into the basic AC ones (the AC page and the AC characters page/templates, for example), so people know to look there for continuation stuff? Kit-chan 21:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You mean putting the character in both Categories? Yeah that can work. Zeta Gundam Characters have 2 categories if I remember correctly (1 for UC and 1 for Zeta). Also, putting both AC and MC Templates in the character pages? That shouldn't be a problem either. Here's the template for the characters Template:Mars_Century_Characters --Bronx01 21:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! I'll get to work on that. What do you think of the characters who are introduced in Mars Century? Put a After Colony template on their pages but not the After Colony character page? Or put only Mars Century templates on their pages? Kit-chan 22:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :(i can haz proper reply formatting) Character pages tagged. Since we don't really have enough information to make any mobile suit pages yet, do you think we should wait on making the category for that? I'll start writing up an intro/brief history for the actual Mars Century page. Kit-chan 22:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hhmmm... I think we could use that template for both characters. Talking about that, I'm thinking of making the "Template:After Colony" a combined template for After Colony and Mars century for now. What do you say? --Bronx01 22:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that could actually work out better. Would we rename it to "Template:AfterColonyandMarsCentury" or something to that effect, or just shove them together and hope people know Mars Century is connected to After Colony? I think anyone that knows what Mars Century is would know it's After Colony... (I gotta run out for a few hours, I'll reply again later!) Kit-chan 22:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :For me, putting this one template for the use of both timelines would connect both them since the content of the template is for Gundam Wing as a whole. --Bronx01 23:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. And as for media, all Mars Century has for it is Frozen Teardrop and Operation Mythos anyway, which is ALSO part of After Colony due to the backstory stuff, so it's probably just as well. Then we can just have a Mars Century-only character and MS/tech template, and that should be enough, I guess? Kit-chan 02:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Era' box on AC character templates needs to be tweaked Wasn't sure where to put this, but it applies for a few characters. For the AC characters, the input for era needs to be tweaked somehow to allow two different eras to be attributed to them. For example, birth and death dates automatically get tagged with whatever era is tagged to the template, right? Well for some characters (Hilde for example) their birthdate is in After Colony, but her death date is in Mars Colony. So I need to be able to attribute the death date to the MC era, without it auto-tagging AC on the end there. Does anyone know how to do this? Many thanks! Kit-chan 10:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC)